


Lassiter before Shawn and a little after

by kd1190



Category: Psych
Genre: Backstory, M/M, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1190/pseuds/kd1190
Summary: this was basically backstory for before Shawn came into the picture and a little after.





	Lassiter before Shawn and a little after

**Author's Note:**

> So i write on a psych rp page on Tumblr . I got a prompt for Lassiter about before Shawn got to the SBPD. So i wrote this and decided to post it here.

Lassiter knew for the longest time he wanted to be a cop. Yet what he didn’t know was how hard it was going to be. He had a hard time learning the ropes. He was sometimes caught in his own head trying to think of what he was supposed to be doing over actually doing it. Still, after he got confidence in his work it didn’t take long for him to get the hang of everything. 

When he was younger he loved the chase. Don't get him wrong. It was always about Law and Order. Lady Justice and all that jazz. Still that chase that sent his young heart pounding. That adrenaline. For him though it didn’t take long for it to wear off. Not after he saw a fellow officer get shot. It brought him back to reality real quick. It probably was the start of him becoming a little cynical. He had actually cared about his fellow officer. He was moving up the ranks fairly quickly. He was a bright young officer that most hadn’t seen in years. Which gave him a big head but still he already knew he was good. (which probably why Shawn showing him up pisses him off so much) 

Still, after he got to detective he found Victoria. To Carlton, she was the light in his life that he was missing. It was a frustrating love. She didn’t understand his work. He didn’t understand that more went into a relationship. there was fighting. lots of it. She didn’t take the time to understand who he was. He didn’t take the time to know her. They ran into love head first both desperate for something they didn’t have. They got married to make it better. Carlton did a lot to try to fix it but it was too late. they were living a lie. It had broken Carlton for a while. Someone who never trusted easily was now even more jaded. Victoria had left more problems for the next person.

That next person happens to be Shawn. A "psychic" Who Carlton can't get off his mind. A "psychic" who won't stop touching Carlton every second he gets. Yet Carlton can't find a reason to trust him. Still, that doesn't stop Shawn from trying. Shawn notices everything about Carlton. Shawn will frustrate the hell out of Carlton until he gets what he wants. Shawn knows driving Carlton crazy only makes him work harder. Shawn's one of the few people in Carlton's life who actually wants what's best for him. 

Maybe one day Carlton will see that.


End file.
